


A Fangirl's Poem

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the fangirls/boys out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl's Poem

I am a fangirl at heart  
It tends to take up my time  
Though the fandoms get dark  
The people are kind.

The Whovians are crying  
Sherlockians are waiting  
The Hunters are lying  
And Loki's army is hating.

Henry's been taken  
The Tenth Doctor's gone  
Castiel is faking  
Bilbo's gotten strong.

I got sucked into these fandoms  
And I did so with enthusiasm.


End file.
